Perfect
by Xen
Summary: The tale of ruin of a pokemon trainer and how he found that everthing comes with a price.


Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Perfect  
By Xen  
  
I am the pokemon master. I am the greatest of all that ever was and ever will be; yet, I tire. I won countless victories because of one special pokemon, the pokemon that is my curse.  
  
It started when I was a young trainer with my friends; I wonder how they fare. Probably leading a life of happiness, but I'm getting off track. We where in the mountains looking for pokemon. There was a quake and the floor under me collapsed. That fall was the begging of my plummet.  
  
I awoke in the presence of a beautiful pokemon of white. A pokemon they call Mew. Later I would learn to hate that name. I was in a cavern that was its home. It brushed its tail to my forehead and words followed in me.  
  
"How fare you?" It asked. "I see that you healed nicely. I healed you human. I took one of children and performed a link between you two." At this point, I noticed a small Mew on top of my stomach. "It is tried now form the link, but it will be ok as well. I've looked in to your mind, human." Oh how I look back and remember the sarcasm in its voice when it called me human, like some kind of inside joke. "I see that you are pure of heart and thus are worthy of child. It will be your protector and companion. With my child you will become a trainer of much fame and power." Fame. Power. When I heard those words, I thought the gods to be given such a gift blessed me. Now I know that there was a price this, but in that moment, I cared what any other trainer would dream of, becoming the pokemon master. I agreed to take care of the Mew thinking that with such a rare and beautiful pokemon, I would become a master. The Mew lead me out the cavern and met my friends and the base of the mountain, they where so relieved that I was safe. I explained what happened to me and they thought I hit my head on the way down. Then I showed them Mew.  
  
Oh how their faces went in shock. I challenged all my friends to a match with my Mew and beat them all. I was joyous that my match went so well, yet later I would hate the matches I loved so dearly.  
  
I continued my journey catching more pokemon and earning badges. Nothing could stand in my way with Mew along. I was so happy back. Every trainer I fought was defeated by Mew with little ease. Even the great and powerful elite four was child's play. I became the pokemon master of world.  
  
My pokemon slowly one by one disappeared form my team. Some I released because they were weak, but then all pokemon were weak compared to Mew. Some of my pokemon acutely ran away form me, knowing I cared not for them. However, little did I know that my own friends slowly left me? I didn't need them. I had my Mew.  
  
I faced trainers for many years none beating my pokemon of power. I only sought more battles. Battles for me to win. Battles to prove I was the best.  
  
Eventually the league created a scandal that caused my to resign. At first I thought that they where jealous of my pokemon and wanted me gone. Now I know that there where no trainer for me to fight. I beat them all. I proved I was the king of the hill, and now the king stood alone. I found out that there were no new trainers, because if the master is unbeatable no one wished to train something that was pointless.  
  
Pointless. Much like my life. I had no title, no friends, no pokemon, and no rivals. However, I had my Mew. The Mew. The one thing that brought upon my downfall. Mew the runnier of my life. Mew the pokemon of ruin. It was then I realized what that Mew had done to me. I could not be rid of it because of link. I was forever bound to a pokemon that no one could defeat not even me.  
  
It was perfect in every way and thus I was perfect trainer. I had no rival. No one could ever be a master such that I was. Yet, I would never wish my life upon anyone.  
  
I am perfect. I am the greatest master of pokemon of all time. And I am alone.  
  
But I have my Mew.  
  
Authors note: You may wonder why I wrote this story this way. It is simple really. Never before has another writer written a downside to getting a super pokemon or have never thought of it even. I ask of you out there to remember that everything has a price, even pokemon.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  



End file.
